


Удачный вечер

by Rubin_Red



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам третьей серии третьего сезона. 20-е годы, первая встреча Клауса и Ребекки со Стефаном. Вариация на тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачный вечер

_Тогда все было запрещено. Отчего было еще интересней!  
Клаус_

Двадцатый век поистине превзошел все ожидания. На самом деле, стоило поблагодарить Волстеда и Уилера за Восемнадцатую поправку*, поскольку именно благодаря ей у вампиров появилась возможность наслаждаться жизнью и следовать своей натуре, практически не опасаясь. Все эти бары и клубы, оказавшиеся вне закона, позволяли питаться и не заботиться о том, что поднимется суета вокруг найденного на задворках трупа. Мало ли их находили в то время, когда гангстерские разборки были в порядке вещей, а услышав крики на улице, люди тотчас торопились уйти подальше и покрепче запереться в своих таких обманчиво безопасных домах. Все старательно делали вид, что ничего страшного не происходит. Днем благопристойные граждане молились в церкви, а по вечерам тайком собирались в подвалах, чтобы распить бутылочку контрабандного виски и предаться удовольствиям, которые были запрещены. Но что может быть слаще запретного плода? И для вампиров было полное раздолье. Когда кто-нибудь пропадал, то полиция даже не пыталась прилагать усилия для поисков. Потому что никто не скажет куда направился на ночь глядя любимый муж и отец семейства. А он уже благополучно покоится в груде мусора или на дне реки. А когда его найдут, то быстро придумают благопристойную причину смерти. Воистину прекрасное время!  
Клаус приподнял бокал с шампанским и улыбнулся. Этот молодой вампир Стефан, что сидел напротив него, с самодовольным видом рассуждал о том, насколько ему не нравится это время. Да что он понимает! Право же, это смешно. Но он явно вовсю пользовался преимуществами, что давали такие удачные для вампиров законы. От него пахло кровью столь сильно, что это возбуждало и раздражало одновременно. Сколько ему? Вряд ли даже сотня лет будет. Ему стоило оказаться где-нибудь в Европе веке эдак в четырнадцатом, когда люди, устрашенные инквизиционными процессами, подмечали любое неверное движение, слово и уж тем более поведение. В те времена охотники на вампиров основательно выкосили пьющих кровь.  
А Америка в начале двадцатого века стала огромным пиршественным столом с бесплатным угощением. Клаус допил шампанское и потянулся за новой бутылкой. Этот напиток был еще большим дефицитом, чем разное самопальное виски, которое можно было достать в любой дыре. Стефан развлекал Ребекку. Та смеялась и не сводила с собеседника похотливого взгляда. Клаус знал чем закончится этот вечер. Его сестра всегда была падкой на таких, как этот Стефан – наглых, самодовольных и красивых. Пожалуй, с таким и Клаус не отказался бы развлечься.  
Ребекка утащила Стефана танцевать. На сцене Глория тянула печальную песню, и оглядывала зал. Эта ведьма все подмечала, хотя в данный момент играла роль легкомысленной певички. Клаус всегда предпочитал знать окружающих его людей, потому что им с сестрой было чего опасаться. Глория не была для него опасной, но ссориться с ней все равно бы не стал. Она еще наверняка пригодится.  
Он отвлекся и не заметил когда из зала исчезли Стефан и Ребекка. Эта своевольная девчонка снова сбежала без предупреждения. Пожалуй, стоит ее потом наказать. Клаус улыбнулся в предвкушении. Как бы Ребекка ни пыталась казаться независимой, она жить не могла без своего любимого брата и всегда возвращалась к нему. Но сейчас ее увлекло новое знакомство.  
Клаус бросил несколько купюр на стол, подхватил начатую бутылку шампанского и отправился в отель. Благо он был здесь рядом, в паре кварталов. Клаус решил пройтись пешком.  
– Эй, а кто это здесь? – раздался позади пьяный голос. Клаус обернулся и рассмеялся. Трое – двое мужчин и женщина. Одеты вполне прилично, но их угрожающий вид и направленные пистолеты не оставляли сомнений в их ремесле. Они выглядели такими грозными. Клаус рассмеялся и расставил руки в стороны.  
– Стреляйте.  
Женщина удивленно дернулась и оглянулась на одного из своих спутников. Вероятно, их обычные жертвы так себя не ведут. Пожалуй, если они сейчас развернутся и уйдут, то Клаус оставит им жизнь.  
– Гони деньги! – чуть выступил вперед тот, что был постарше. Они не оставили выбора.  
– Сегодня не ваш день, – проговорил Клаус, поднимаясь и облизывая губы. Теперь эти трое лежали рядом спокойные, словно спящие младенцы. Их кровь была не так вкусна как того хотелось, но жажду утолить удалось. Клаус подхватил бутылку, там оставалось еще немного. Вкус крови со сладковатым шампанским приятно ощущался во рту. Стоит почаще смешивать эти напитки.

Вполне определенные звуки были слышны еще от входа в номер. Дверь спальни была чуть приоткрыта, словно Ребекка специально оставила ее так, чтобы подразнить брата. Клаусу нравилось за ней наблюдать. И сейчас он не собирался отступать от своих привычек. Он вошел в спальню, совершенно не таясь, и присел на диван. Перед ним открывался великолепный вид: на огромной кровати его сестра и Стефан. Обнаженные тела, запах крови и желания. Поначалу Клауса не заметили, хотя он подозревал, что Ребекка услышала когда он только переступил порог отеля.  
Ребекка выгнулась, бесстыдно выставляя свою грудь, и протянула к брату руки. Стефан навис над ней, устроившись меж раскинутых бедер. Его ягодицы напрягались при каждом движении, клыки обнажились, вокруг глаз проявились змейки вен, которые вампир в момент жажды не может скрыть в силу потери контроля. Но тут он поднял взгляд и замер.  
– Продолжайте, – улыбнулся Клаус, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.  
– А ты не хочешь закрыть за собой дверь с той стороны?  
Ребекка не собиралась выслушивать их перепалку, которая неминуемо начнется, поэтому она перевернула Стефана, оседлала его и продолжила то, что Стефан прервал. Но похоже его смущал зритель. Он оттолкнул Ребекку.  
– Ты смущаешься? – не удержался Клаус.  
– Нет, – и чтобы доказать это, Стефан поднялся и, не стесняясь своей наготы, подошел к столику, налил себе виски.  
– Тогда не заставляй мою сестру ждать очень долго. Это невежливо, мой друг.  
Клаус кожей ощущал исходившее от этого вампира напряжение. Это возбуждало, и Клаус чуть поерзал. Этот вечер пройдет по его сценарию, что бы там ни думали по этому поводу Стефан и Ребекка.  
– Пойди, прогуляйся, – Стефан подошел слишком близко и Клаус едва сдерживался чтобы не показать ему где самое место таким наглым выскочкам.  
С Клаусом мало кто может сравниться по силе и скорости, а Стефан слишком самоуверен. Стоит сейчас, абсолютно уверенный что все пойдет именно так как хочется ему. Но и моргнуть не успел, как Клаус его впечатал в стену, не давая даже двинуться.  
– Ник**, он мой! – Ребекка оказалась рядом. Клаус оглядел ее – как же она хороша. Стефан не заслуживает его сестры.  
– Не злись, сестренка. Твоему другу стоит преподнести урок хороших манер.  
– Но…  
– Ты можешь остаться и посмотреть.  
Клаус все еще удерживал пытающегося освободиться и рычащего Стефана. А затем схватил за волосы, разворачивая к себе, и пристально посмотрел в глаза:  
– Ты будешь стоять здесь и ждать моих приказаний.  
Зрачки Стефана расширились на миг и он покорно кивнул.  
– Почему ты всегда так поступаешь?! – Ребекка зло сверкнула глазами.  
– Потому что могу, – пожал плечами Клаус и быстро обнял сестру, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Ребекка не вырывалась, но с силой прикусила его губу. Он отстранился и вытер пальцем выступившую кровь, ранка тут же затянулась.  
– Ну-ну, милая, давай поиграем.  
– Не смей разговаривать со мной как с ребенком!  
– То, что мы делали прошлой ночью, вряд ли возможно с ребенком.  
Ребекка сузила глаза, а потом резко развернулась и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.  
– Она остынет и успокоится, ей нужно немного времени, – проговорил Клаус, обращаясь к Стефану, послушно стоявшему на месте. – А нам с тобой есть чем заняться, ведь правда?  
– Да.  
– Но давай немного прибавим веселья, а то какой-то ты слишком вялый, – Клаус взял Стефана за подбородок. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал что происходит, чтобы ты был собой, но не сопротивлялся.  
– Как ты можешь управлять мной? – взгляд Стефана прояснился и тут же стал злым. – Это невозможно!  
– О, это привилегия первородного. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, дай насладиться тобой.  
– Я убью тебя, – прошипел Стефан, когда Клаус развернул его лицом к стене. – Убью.  
– Ну вот, так намного лучше. А теперь прогнись немного.  
– Не смей этого делать! – но сопротивляться он не мог.  
Клаус усмехнулся и медленно разделся. Не стоит мять хороший костюм.  
– Тебе понравится, я уверен.  
Клаус был возбужден почти весь вечер и ждать дольше не собирался, он прижался к Стефану и одним движением засадил ему на всю длину. Стефан заскреб ногтями по стене, обдирая обои и штукатурку. Если этого вампира кто-то и трахал, то было это слишком давно. Такой тугой, что хотелось его порвать, просто ради удовольствия увидеть кровь на его коже и сполна распробовать вкус его злости.  
– Давай, двигайся, – приказал Клаус, и Стефан, ругаясь сквозь зубы, выгнулся еще больше и двинул бедрами навстречу движению. – Тебе ведь нравится? Я определенно чувствую взаимный интерес.  
Клаусу нравилось наблюдать сколько чувств борется в Стефане. Он не хотел получать удовольствия, но был вынужден. Он хотел разорвать горло трахающему его Клаусу, но не мог. Это возбуждало еще больше.  
– Давай, скажи, что тебе это нравится, – зашептал Клаус на ухо Стефану.  
– Нет, черт тебя дери!  
– Да, Стефан, да.  
Клаус перехватил его за шею, с силой сжимая пальцы, и продолжал двигаться, наращивая темп. От Стефана пахло Ребеккой, ее телом, ее кровью. Клаус с жадностью вдыхал этот запах, знакомый, привычный. Теперь прибавится и его запах. Клаус не стал тянуть время, он впился в основание шеи, пробуя этого вампира на вкус, и наслаждением излился внутри горячего тела.  
– Разрешаю, – прошептал Клаус. Стефан дернулся и задрожал, а когда его отпустили, то сполз по стене на пол. – Вот видишь, я ведь говорил, что тебе понравится.  
– Когда-нибудь я тебя убью! – Стефан со злостью растер по стене пятно собственной спермы.  
– Возможно, но не сегодня. А теперь прими ванну и возвращайся. Я еще с тобой не закончил.  
Стефан поднялся и, прихрамывая, пошел в ванную, стараясь не обращать внимание на кровь и сперму между собственных ягодиц. Клаус налил себе виски. Он еще много чего запланировал. Возможно, позже к ним присоединится Ребекка. Стефану это понравится, Клаус не сомневался. И ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.

 

Январь, 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> * Восемнадцатая поправка к Конституции США была принята Конгрессом 17 декабря 1919 года. Этой поправкой был введен Сухой закон. Отменен Двадцать первой поправкой 5 декабря 1933 года. Еще называют законом Волстеда.  
> Эндрю Волстед – конгрессмен из Миннесоты, инициировал "сухой закон". Уэйн Уилер – советник Антиалкогольной лиги, разрабатывал этот закон.
> 
> ** Персонажа зовут Николаус, его все называют Клаусом, сестра зовет его Ником.


End file.
